


Homecoming

by CrimsonSun27



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonSun27/pseuds/CrimsonSun27
Summary: In which Damien & Will decide to take a little detour.
Relationships: Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Celine | The Seer & Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?), Celine | The Seer & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Damien | The Mayor & Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

_‘May I remind you that this is not a good idea.’_

The fusion rolled their pink eyes as they continued to climb. “Oh come on Damien, live a little! Don’t be such a stubborn stick in the mud!” 

‘ _No. I’ll remain in the dirt until you decide to do something less crazy. I mean, why are you aiming to enter my room through the window in the middle of the night when you can, oh I don’t know,_ **_teleport yourself inside?!’_ **

“Because it’s fun.” They replied with a smile as they carefully shut the window behind them. 

‘ _Arghhh, why are you like this…’_

Will hummed, not listening to anything that he had to say whilst going through his drawers and proceeding to fold up some spare clothes, carefully placing them in a suitcase that they quickly conjured up. 

Damien materialized behind them and crossed his arms. _‘You’re going to get caught.’_

They stopped and looked at him directly in the eye. “I’ll have you know that I am a master of stealth.” 

_'Being the winner at hide and seek doesn't instantly make you an expert, Will.'_

“Are you sure about that, my friend? I was quite the strategic genius back then.” 

_‘Hiding in the forest and creating traps is_ **_not_ ** _a strategy.’_

“Says the one who always got caught.”

‘ _That was only one time!’_

“Actually it was three.”

_‘W-What!? No it wasn’t!’_

“Yes it was. There was that one time with the net, the pile of leaves-"

_'How was I supposed to know that you dug a hole in the ground?!'_

“Oh that's easy." Hearing their friend groan made them smile even more. "You simply-"

Suddenly something cold and hard whacked them on the head, interrupting their conversation and sending them onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

When he had come to, he was quite surprised to find himself in the middle of what appears to be a living room. He tried to get up, only to find himself locked in place. Curious, he glanced at himself to see that not only was he sitting on a chair, but he was also tied to it. He did not know how to feel about these sudden turn of events. 

On one hand, he _knew_ that this was going to happen sooner or later and felt the urge to yell at himself for being too careless _or_ go into a downward spiral and cry to whoever caught him for mercy. On the other hand, he felt calm. Not to the extent of expecting something like this to happen, no, but rather the sinking feeling of...what was it? Deja vu? _Yes_ , that’s it. Deja vu. But _how?_ And why?

Before he could figure it out, a burst of light flashed at his eyes, causing him to instinctively close them shut in response. Once he felt like it was safe, he opened them up only to jump at the sight of a casually dressed woman sitting across the table.

“Who are you? What were you doing in my brother’s room?"

He blinked once, then twice. Huh. Now he had the chance to think about it, this _does_ feel like deja vu. But he doesn’t remember this happening in a house, but rather an office. A detective’s office. What was his name? Dave? Aiden? _Abe!_ Ah yes, that was it! Good old Abe. Such a nice guy. A little jumpy and stubborn at times, but nice. But _how_ does he know this? ...Eh, he'll think about it later. Besides, all of _that_ happened in a completely different timeline, not in this one. There's no need to fret over something that will never happen! He can’t help but wonder how he’s doing though. Perhaps he could pay him and the DA a visit sometime! They could talk, have some lunc-

“How do you know Abe and Y/N?”

He blinked again. Did he say that out loud? How rude of him!

"I'm sorry for confusing you, ma'am. My mind tends to wander a bit sometimes.” He repiled with a smile. “I suppose being stuck inside another realm of existence can do that to a person.”

“I-It’s okay? Wait, no, you’re not supposed to apologize in an interrogation.”

He frowned. “And why not? It is the polite thing to do after you’ve done something wrong. Speaking of politeness, may I ask what is your name? I’m sorry if that’s a little invasive-“

“No, it’s fine.” The woman paused for a moment. “It’s Celine.”

He froze, his lavender eyes grew wide and his body began to flicker in response. _Celine._ He _knew_ that name. But how? How could he possibly know that if they only just met?

_No we haven’t._

He hasn't?

 _We_ know _her well. Extremely well. Surely you remember the bond that we share?_

_..._

_Perhaps not. Well then. Allow us to remind you. She’s a ally. One we trust very deeply._

How much?

_How much? Why, with our lives, of course._

But why? Why put so much faith on her?

_Why? That answer is quite simple. It’s because-_

_She’s my big sister.  
_ _She’s_ ~~_the one I love_ ~~ _my most dearest friend._

Their head hurts.

“H-Hey! Are you alright?”

“Don’t worry about it, Cel…” Damien muttered, breathing heavily as their unstable auras began to settle along with their splitting headache. They really needed to find out what causes these mind melds to happen so they can learn to control it better-

Wait. Did they just said what they think they just said?

 _‘Oh, calm down, you worrisome Nancy.’_ Will said reassuringly, his ambient glow adding a little bit color to the otherwise dim background. ‘ _You were just mumbling. She couldn’t possibly have heard you.’_

“I’m sorry,” Celine frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Did you just call me Cel?”

They both froze.

_‘Aw, bloody hell.’_


End file.
